Destinos que se cruzam
by yuuhikari
Summary: Yuugi se sente sozinho após a partida do faraó.Heero está fugindo da obsecada da Relena.O que pode acontecer quando o destino une esses dois?O.o
1. encontro

Oi

Essa é a primeira fic de YGO, então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo! Já faz algum tempo que eu e minha irmã temos a vontade de fazer um crossover YGO vs GW. Só de pensar em ver essas duas séries unidas... Aiaiai isso é a realização de um sonho.

Tenho que revelar um segredo... Yu-Gi-Oh! e Gundan Wing não me pertencem ToT

Essa fanfic não existiria sem a ajuda de minha irmã valeu maninha!U.U

Pequena & Mi

Destinos que se cruzam

Cap.01 – encontro

Nossa história se passa alguns meses após a passagem do Faraó para o seu descanso eterno, e da grande batalha contra o exército de Marimeia.

"Yuugi"

O menino de olhos ametistas ouve alguém chamar seu nome ao longe, no entanto sua mente estava focada em apenas uma pessoa, mais especificadamente num Faraó, "queria poder saber o que está fazendo neste momento..." Absorto em seus pensamentos Yuugi apenas ignora o chamado.

"Você estará sempre em meu coração, Aibou".

Tais palavras ressoavam em minha cabeça, não fazia muito tempo que você havia partido e ainda me lembro do tom que usara ao dizer adeus.

Sinto um aperto no meu peito, esse sentimento parece estar me sufocando a cada dia que passa, onde está você... Meu Yami.

(N/A: eu sei q o nome dele é Atemu, mas eu não curto muito esse nome!).

-Yuugi... Yuugi... Você está aí amigão?! Indaga Jounouchi curioso com a cara de bobo do jovem duelista.

Sem dar atenção a seu amigo, Yuugi se levanta lentamente de sua carteira e saí da sala, na intenção de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? Comenta Anzu perplexa.

- Ele tem andado tão distante ultimamente, será que é por causa do Faraó?! Afirma Jounouchi.

- Vai ver ele está com dor de barriga! Hiroto dá sua opinião com aquele ar de "não tinha nada melhor para dizer".

-... 0.o

Sem saber o falar diante de tal comentário, os dois apenas encaram Hiroto com um grande ponto de interrogação no rosto.

Distante dali, na colônia 2.64(N/A: nem me perguntem o que é isso... mas é diferente).

Um garoto de aparência fria como gelo, espera impacientemente no lugar marcado com um antigo companheiro. Heero, já irritado com o atraso do Deus da morte, decide ir embora.

- Essa é a primeira e a última vez que eu marco alguma coisa com aquele idiota metido a esperto.

Subitamente, o soldado perfeito se vê agarrado por trás e ouve uma voz familiar:

- Hee-chan... Por acaso está pensando em fugir daquela maluca da Relena sem mim! Fala Duo maliciosamente.

- Hum... Retruca Heero.

Mais tarde, após embarcarem em uma nave (N/A: que provavelmente fora roubada pelo Duo) com destino a Terra.

- Fala aí, Heero, o que pretende fazer quando chegar a Terra? Pergunta Duo alegremente.

- Você não me disse que estava tudo planejado?! Diz Heero com um jeito de superioridade.

- Claro... Claro... Já está tudo programado! 1. Vamos alugar um apartamento de vista para o mar; 2. Passaremos o dia no parque de diversão e andaremos em todos os brinquedos; 3. Iremos a uma danceteria e por último, terminaremos o dia em um restaurante finíssimo comendo até não agüentar mais... Hum, ou podemos viajar para conhecer o mundo, ou talvez...

Duas horas depois.

- E aí Hee-chan, o que você acha?!

-...

- Hee-chan?!

-... ZZZZ

- Heero...

-Uhmm?!... Em que parte será que ele resolveu relaxar desse jeito?!

Voltando a Terra

No terraço da escola Domino, Yuugi observava admirado, uma nuvem em forma de Kuriboh.

- Que fofo! Pensa ele.

Do nada, o garotinho avista uma espécie de brilho no céu e ingenuamente, supõe ser uma estrela cadente. Com o propósito de fazer um pedido, Yuugi cruza as mãos e sussurra de uma maneira dócil.

- Eu queria... Eu só queria que o Yami estivesse aqui comigo, do modo que era antes dele ter partido.

Segundos depois

- Hum... Uma estrela cadente essa hora da tarde?! Isso não faz sentido pra mim, mas pensando melhor... Muita coisa na minha vida não faz sentido! Reflete o Rei dos Jogos intrigado.

- E aí baixinho?! Diz uma voz conhecida para Yuugi

- Eu não sou... Ahh... É você, Jounouchi! Exclama o jovem um pouco a contragosto, ser chamado de baixinho não o deixava NADA feliz.

- Nooossa Yuugi, se eu soubesse que você iria me responder se te chamasse assim... Eu teria feito isto antes.

-Então, ainda bem que você só descobriu agora. n.n

- Falando sério, amigo, eu compreendo que você sente falta do Faraó, mas a turma só quer te ajudar... Bom... Eu tenho minhas suspeitas quanto ao Hiroto diante daquele comentário, porém isso não vem ao caso... O fato é O.O

- Jou está tudo bem... Yuugi o impede de continuar e afirma com um sorriso:

- E por outro lado, eu sei que tenho sido meio chato nos últimos dias.

- Chato não seria o termo certo... Jounouchi parecia mais aliviado ao ver seu amigo sorrindo "Já faz um tempo que eu não o vejo com essa expressão".

- Bom... Jou, eu tenho que ir! Comenta Yuugi

- Ir?! Pra onde?! Ainda temos mais dois tempos de aula... Não me diga que... Você, Yuugi Mutou, o certinho da turma planeja cabular aula?! Pergunta Jounouchi incrédulo.

-O quê?!... Não... O meu avô teve uma emergência e vou ter que sair mais cedo, até já peguei a autorização! Que coisa.

-Ahh... Esse é o Yuugi que eu conheço.

Heero e Duo aterrizam no Japão (N/A: de uma forma detalhada, na cidade Domino) e saem à procura de um local provisório para passarem a noite. O piloto 01 parecia ser o único com um pingo de juízo e ficou responsável pela escolha.

No caminho, ao passarem por uma conhecida loja de jogos, Duo não se conteve e grudou na vitrine ao ver uma carta de Monstros de Duelo.

- Uau! Que carta mais linda! Exclamou empolgado.

- O que é isso? Questiona o soldado perfeito.

- Não sabe?! Em que mundo você vive hein, Hee-chan?! Comenta o americano rindo da cara do amigo.

- Hunf...

-Não acredito que nunca ouviu falar em Monstros de Duelo.

-É o jogo do momento, cara! Debocha Duo com um jeito de sabe-tudo.

- E você por acaso sabe jogar isso? Fala Heero

-Não sou nenhum expert, mas modéstia a parte, eu jogo muito bem.

O japonês se aproximou da vitrine e olhou atentamente para a carta que Duo tanto apreciava.

- O que há de tão especial em uma carta? Pensou curioso.

Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, o jovem soldado sentiu-se sendo puxado por sua jaqueta jeans para dentro da loja.

Os dois pilotos são muito bem recebidos pelo dono da loja, um senhor que aparentava ter mais ou menos uns 70 anos.

- Boa tarde, rapazes! Posso ajudá-los? Pergunta o velho animado com a presença de possíveis clientes.

- Boa tarde, quanto custa aquela carta que está na vitrine? Interroga o piloto 02.

- Bem, como essa é uma carta RARA e IMPORTADA, além de ser uma carta muito cobiçada entre vários duelistas e...

- Vovô, cheguei! Grita uma voz infantil.

- Meu neto, que bom que você chegou, pode me fazer um favor?! Pede o vovô.

- Claro vovô, o que é? Responde o menininho inocente.

- Olha, tenho que dar uma saidinha. Será que você poderia ficar no meu lugar e terminar de atender esses jovens. (N/A: nossa que velho sem-vergonha, explorando o Yuugi dessa forma).

- Ta bom, Vovô.

Já do lado de fora da loja...

- Hehehe... Como é bom ter um neto prestativo.

Os dois rapazes vêem o velho dançando na frente da loja impressionados com a cara-de-pau do indivíduo.

- Puxa, eu nunca vi o meu avô tão contente!

- Trouxa! Imagina o garoto de trança.

- Bem... Então, o que desejam?

- Pode me dar aquela carta na vitrine? Pede Duo.

Enquanto o jovem duelista vai pegar a tal carta, Heero se aproxima perigosamente do companheiro e comenta:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- O que você acha?! Vou comprar a carta de bolinhas coloridas!

-E com que dinheiro você pretende fazer isso?! Não pense Shinigami, que vou deixar você gastar nosso dinheiro em uma simples carta.

- Simples carta?! Cara, você não ouviu o que o "vovô" falou, essa é uma carta rara?! Preciso dela no meu baralho!

- Se quer comprar então compre, mas vai passar a noite na rua. Alerta Heero.

- Ah... Hee-chan, deixa de ser reclamão.

- Aqui está a carta Bode Expiatório que queria, tenho certeza que ela vai ser muito útil no seu deck. Yuugi aparece interrompendo a discussão.

- Bode O QUÊ?! Essa não é a carta das bolinhas coloridas?! (N/A: e pelo jeito parece que vai começar outra...).

- BOLINHAS?! COLORIDAS?! De onde você tirou esse nome?!

- Eu é que te pergunto?! Pote respiratório?! Que raio de nome é esse?!

- POTE RESPIRATÓRIO?! E eu pensando que não ficava pior... Isso é ridículo! Acho que a sua trança deve estar apertada demais.

- Epa! Não se meta com o meu cabelo, não! Não posso fazer nada se seu cabelo não é tão bom quanto o meu! Oh, porco-espinho!

- Saiba que eu gosto muito do meu cabelo, seu palhaço trançudo! Se você não gostou do nome da carta vai reclamar com o criador!

Heero olha para os dois admirado e fala consigo mesmo intrigado:

"Não acredito... Como esses dois brigam. Esse garoto é incrível! Nunca conheci ninguém que conseguisse ficar mais de 1 minuto discutindo com o Duo sem pular em cima dele e tentar matá-lo, eu mesmo, às vezes tenho vontade de fazê-lo.

Cansado com a discussão que parecia não ter fim e nem sentido, Heero se aproxima de Duo e o puxa pela trança para fora da loja.

- Desculpe a confusão do meu amigo, garoto! Nós já estamos indo!

- Mas, e a carta?!Disse o pequeno Yuugi

- Sinto muito, mas ele não tem dinheiro! Te vejo por aí!

Após terminar de falar, o soldado perfeito prossegue com a sua árdua tarefa de arrastar o garoto de trança para longe dali.

- Que pessoal esquisito!Observa o jovenzinho de olhos ametistas.

Continua...

Gente espero que tenham gostado, porque eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fanfic!!!

Mandem comentários, criticas, idéias... o que quizerem!

Já estou escrevendo o segundo capitulo e tenho certeza que o Yami vai aparecer nesse.

Beijos

R&R

O.o


	2. convite para a confusão

Oi

Demorei, mas espero que gostem do segundo capitulo!

Como vcs sabem YGO e Gundam Wing não me pertencem... O que é uma pena! ToT

Cap.02: Convite para a confusão.

Já passava das 10 horas da noite e dois rapazes vagavam pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Um deles que estava quase vencido pelo cansaço, reclama:

-Ahahah... Qual é Heero? Eu tô morto!!! Vamos parar um pouco para descansar, vai!?

-Se pararmos, passaremos a noite em um banco de praça. È isso que quer!? Comunica o mais sério.

-Claro que não! Eu quero uma caminha macia e confortável, mas já rodamos por toda a cidade, de hotel a hotel e você simplesmente se recusou a ficar em qualquer um deles.

-Estamos com pouco dinheiro, portanto não podemos nos esbanjar. Alem do mais, você me fez gastar uma boa grana naquela comida nada nutritiva.

-Pois fique sabendo que eu não tenho culpa de você ser um chato que não gosta de hambúrguer com fritas.

-Hunf... O soldado perfeito o ignora, virando-se de costas e seguindo seu caminho, enquanto ouvia seu nome sendo chamado por um baka de tranças.

De repente, os dois jovens avistam um rosto familiar saindo de um bar. A pessoa os vê e rapidamente vai cumprimentá-los.

-Olá, nos encontramos de novo!

-Ah... O senhor é o avô daquele cabeça de porco-espinho da loja de jogos, tô certo!?Indaga Duo convencido.

(N/A: desculpem-me pelos xingamentos... mas eu tenho planos para o Yuugi e o Duo... n.n )

-Não sei de quem está falando, mas se tem haver com a loja de jogos, sou eu sim!Uhm... O que vocês estão fazendo na rua até essa hora por acaso, ainda não conseguiram um lugar para ficar. Pergunta o velho intrometido.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Responde Heero, expressando não estar nada feliz com comentário do avô de Yuugi.

-Escutem, por que não ficam lá em casa essa noite, assim amanhã de manhã, já estarão mais descansados para pensarem no que fazer. O que me dizem?

-Agradeço o convite... Mas a resposta é NÃO.

-Hee-chan, vai não seja mal! Aceita o convite vai, por favoooor!?

-Já disse que não!!!

-Ah vai... Só hoje, eu não agüento dar mais nenhum passo se quer. ¬¬

O soldado perfeito olha para Duo que parecia mais uma criança mimada se recusando a prosseguir. Heero respira fundo e aceita a oferta, deixando seu parceiro eufórico.

-Thank you, Hee-chan.Grita o americano se pendurando no pescoço do japonês.

-É por isso que eu te amo!Insinua o Shunigame.

O piloto 01 tenta se livrar do abraço do menino de trança, mas este parecia que grudou nele como uma coisa pegajosa.

"Hum... Só espero que aquele menino já esteja dormindo" Pensa o jovem Heero, temendo uma nova discussão entre o Rei dos jogos e o piloto 02.

O nobre Faraó apoiava-se na sacada de seu aposento, seus olhos se encheram de brilho ao ver o modo como Rá despertava e começava a iluminar cada parte da cidade.

Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Atemu presenciava esse espetáculo maravilhoso, era quase impossível para ele não se deslumbrar ao observá-lo.

"Tenho que admitir... aqui é tudo tão perfeito, da forma que eu imaginei que seria. Depois de 3.000 anos confinado no interior do enigma do milênio, finalmente eu estou com meus antigos amigos porém..."Houve um pausa nos pensamentos do garoto de cabelo tricolor.

"... Para isso, tive que me despedir da única pessoa que eu lastimava mais que a própria vida... Meu hikari... Eu sei que poderia ter ficado porém, fazer a travessia parecia ser a decisão certa a se tomar...".

Incerteza

Essa era a sensação que se apossava da alma do ilustre Faraó, todavia, o que existia para duvidar. Afinal aquele era lugar ao qual pertencia e aquelas eram as pessoas com que queria viver a eternidade, ou não?

"Não posso continuar negando a verdade... Eu preciso voltar para o meu querido anjo, nunca imaginei como seria difícil ficar longe de você. Tenho um pouco de receio da maneira que irá reagir... talvez você até me odeie por tê-lo abandonado... mas parece que terei que correr esse risco".

Assim que os raios de sol invadiram o seu quarto, o jovem duelista desperta, após varias tentativas do despertador em acordá-lo. Ele se levanta de sua cama e caminha em direção ao banheiro. Lá, depara-se com o piloto 01. Como se o rapaz não existisse, Yuugi entra lava o rosto, escova os dentes e antes de sair, diz sorridente:

-Bom dia vovô! n.n

Heero, com uma cara de tacho, apenas observa o garotinho se distanciar. A caminho da sala, o pequeno Yuugi cruza com seu "verdadeiro avô" lhe desejando um bom dia.

#Pensamento do Yuugi neste momento#

?Avô do Yuugi+Heero O QUÊ!?

Depois de concluir a equação, o menininho de cabelo espetado, desce as escadas gritando.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No sofá, o piloto 02 que dormia placidamente, arregala os olhos assustado com a histeria do moleque.

-Que diabos está acontecendo? Não me diga que estamos em guerra e a OZ está nós atacando!?

Ao ouvir uma irritante vóz conhecida, Yuugi para de gritar e se volta para o sofá.

-O que é que esse garoto trançudo está fazendo aqui na MINHA casa!?

-Eu que te pergunto. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Como assim? Eu moro aqui. O.o

-Ah é!!hehe

-Vejo que você já esta se dando bem com os nossos hóspedes, meu neto. Diz o velho interrompendo a "conversa".

-Como assim "nossos hóspedes"?Yuugi fala contrariado. –O Senhor está brincando, não tá?

Depois de tudo explicado...

-Quer dizer então, que eu vou ter que aturar a cara dessa criatura todo dia?Retruca o duelista. "Isso é pior que o Domínio das trevas" T.T

-Criatura?CRIATURA! O.O Quem você pensa que é para me chamar assim? Eu sou o Deus da morte!!! Eu sou um...

-DUO! Porque você não mantém sua boca fechada. Comporte-se!Ordena o soldado perfeito.

Yuugi olha curioso para o rapaz de olhos azul cobalto e questiona:

-E você,... Quem é!?

-Me chamo Heero Yuy. Venho do espaço. Nos encontramos ontem na loja de jogos.

-Ah, agora me lembrei de você!

O jovenzinho estende sua mão e sorri de forma angelical.

-Eu sou Yuugi Moto, prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Pode me chamar de Duo Maxwell!

-Não seja intrometido!Afirma Yuugi

-Você é muito mal-educado, porco-espinho. A propósito, que tipo de sobrenome é esse? MOTOCA!?

-Qual é o problema com o meu sobrenome, seu cabeça de mashmallow!

-Pelo menos não pareço um bonequinho de astronauta preparando-se para dormir.

-Você pode me chamar de porco-espinho, pode falar mal do meu sobrenome... mas ninguém desrespeita o meu pijama! ÒÓ "Ele não iria falar assim comigo se o meu Yami estivesse aqui!!!"

-Ah, é? E o que você pretende fazer? Me acertar com o seu ursinho de pelúcia? Já sei vai espetar com o seu cabelo até a morte!

-Eu não faria isso... Odeio violência. Além do mais, nenhuma dessas idéias são dolorosas o bastante, comparando-se ao cheiro desse seu condicionador barato que você usa no cabelo!!!

-Não mexe com o meu cabelo, seu anão de jardim!

Enquanto isso, o senhor Moto convida Heero para tomar um chá e o leva até a cozinha. Onde esperam tranquilamente que a briga acabe.

Espero que tenham curtido!!!!

Bom... Eu sei que o sobrenome verdadeiro do Yuugi é Mutou... Mas outro é mais fácil de criar trocadilhos!! Hehe

Yami irá se reencontrar com o seu hikari no próximo cap. e Heero se tornara um grande rival do grande Faraó,... Em breve eu contarei o "porque "!!!

Ate a próxima e não se esqueçam de comentar!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante!!!


	3. surpresa e sentimentos

3. SURPRESA E SENTIMENTOS

Após uma manhã agitada, devido a ¨calorosa¨ recepção aos pilotos gundans,o pequeno Yuugi lavava a louça do café da manhã ,ao mesmo tempo que tentava entender o motivo de seu avô ter convidado aqueles dois estranhos para morar com eles.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Heero estava sentado em frente ao seu inseparável laptop em busca de uma casa para alugar. Entediado, Duo se distraia arremessando as almofadas contra a parede. Olhando para o seu Soldado Perfeito, ele não resiste e pergunta:

Hee-chan? O que você está fazendo?

Procurando uma casa. –Responde seco.

Aah!

Ao receber essa resposta ¨tão conclusiva¨,Duo volta ao que estava fazendo e lança uma almofada que acidentalmente atinge o jovem duelista em cheio.

Mas o que... – Retruca Yuugi.

Ops!Hehe!Aí,foi mal!Sem recentimentos?

Além de estar na minha casa ainda joga as coisas em mim?!

Não exagera. Foi só uma almofadinha. Não tenho culpa de você ter passado na hora.

Ah é!

Yuugi pega a almofada e com toda a sua força a atira na direção de Duo, mas acaba acertando no laptop de Heero. Por alguns segundos, a sala é envolvida num profundo silêncio.

Ai... Você... Atingiu a... sra.Yuy?!

Sra. Yuy?!..."Eu nem sabia que ele era casado. Ele parece ser tão novo." - Pensa Yuugi. – Mas quem afinal é a Sra.Yuy?

Ao olhar a sua volta, o menino encontra o Shinigami apavorado já dobrando a esquina como se estivesse fugindo de algo.

O que deu nele? O que você acha hein,Heero?

Ao se virar para o piloto 01, o Rei dos jogos percebe uma aura negra se formando a sua volta. O jovem pega no chão algumas peças que se soltaram do laptop com um olhar assassino. Notando o que tinha feito, Yuugi ajuda o garoto a recolher os pedaços da Sra.Yuy.

Sinto muito, Heero. Não tive a intenção. – Desculpando-se da forma mais inocente do mundo, o pequenino completa – Vai ver nem tá quebrado.

Ele pega carinhosamente a Sra.Yuy e tenta ligá-la apertando uma tecla que pula automaticamente em seu rosto. Em seguida, nota algumas faíscas saindo de vários lugares do aparelho.

...Quem sabe ele só precise de algumas peças novas...

Unf!

Se dando conta da gravidade da situação devido ao olhar fulminante do piloto Wing, o jovenzinho segura sua mão, puxando-o para dar uma volta.Depois de alguns minutos andando pela cidade,Heero finalmente abre a boca e pergunta friamente:

Aonde nós vamos?

Não se preocupe. Já estamos chegando lá.

Uhm.

Yuugi pressiona sua mão contra a de Heero, fazendo com que ele sinta seu corpo queimando e seu rosto ficando levemente avermelhado. O coração do piloto japonês bate acelerado surpreendendo até ele próprio.

Enquanto isso na casa da família Mutou...

Ai, por pouco não me matam. – Pensa o Shinigami saindo de seu esconderijo.

O jovem escuta uma voz chamando seu nome.

Duo!Duo!

O Shinigami vai até a loja atender ao chamado do avô de Yuugi.

Duo, será que você pode cuidar da loja para mim. Eu preciso dar uma saidinha, sabe como é. – Pede o velho docemente.

Por mim tudo bem. Mas onde está o cabeça...,quero dizer,o seu neto? – Perguntou curioso.

Ah, ele saiu com o Heero. Os dois pareciam muito nervosos.

" Ih!Esse já era."-Pensa Duo –"No mínimo Heero o levou para longe no intuito de desaparecer com o corpo."

Fico feliz que vocês e meu neto estejam se dando tão bem. – Afirma Salomon.

An... Ah sim. Nós nos tornamos os melhores amigos do mundo. – Mente Duo descaradamente. – "Só espero que o vovô agüente a perda do neto."- Pensa o americano preocupado com a reação do avô de Yuugi quando souber que seu neto fora assassinado.

Em uma loja da cidade, Yuugi conversa com um dos atendentes enquanto que Heero o observa.

Heero!Heero! -chama o menino de olhos ametistas.

Intrigado com o silêncio do Soldado perfeito, ele se aproxima da face de Heero calmamente e pergunta:

Heero, você ta aí?

O jovem volta a si ao escutar a voz do garotinho e se dá conta da proximidade dos seus rostos, o que o deixa visivelmente nervoso.

Heero, você está bem? –Indaga Yuugi preocupado com o jeito distraído do piloto.

Tentando disfarçar, Yuy leva a máquina até o atendente que a analisa atenciosamente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde...

E aí , doutor tem cura?

O atendente responde que sim e mostra à sua "pequena vítima" o orçamento, com um olhar em forma de sifrão.

Alegremente o inocente menino lê o valor no papel.

Ah que bom! Viu só ,Heero?Tem conserto. Só vai custar R$1.000. O QUÊ? MIL REAIS? Mas isso é a minha mesada de um ano.

Levando em conta o estado do objeto:monitor rachado,teclas soltas e alguns fios arrebentados,me surpreende muito não ter explodido.Se quer saber,estou cobrando um preço abaixo do mercado.

...Será que o senhor aceita cartas de Monstros de duelo como garantia?!

Não, mas dividimos em 2x no cartão de crédito.

Com juros?

Não, sem juros e ainda damos 3 meses de garantia.

Fechado!

Ei, garoto! – Chama Heero usando um tom sério.

Ahn... Puxa, você falou! Faz um tempo que eu não ouço a sua voz.

O garoto de olhos azul cobalto aproxima-se de Yuugi e sussurrando diz:

Vem comigo!

Então, o piloto 01 o puxa pelo braço delicadamente.

Escuta, Heero...

Hum?

Por acaso, você ainda está chateado pelo o que eu fiz com a Sra.Yuy?

Esquece isso. Eu mesmo " a " conserto.Só preciso que me indique uma loja de peças de computador.

Que legal! Será que eu posso ajudar?!

Hum...

Horas depois, ao saírem da loja...

Me diga, Heero... Apenas essas peças serão o suficiente? – Pergunta Yuugi, curioso.

Sim. E ele até ficará melhor do que antes.

Do nada, se ouve um estranho barulho.

O que foi isso? –Comenta Heero.

Desculpe... Estou com um pouco de fome.

Ali tem uma lanchonete...

É que... Eu não tenho mais dinheiro.

Isso é um problema?

Antes que pudesse pensar em responder, o jovem duelista se vê sendo levado para dentro da lanchonete.

Sentado em uma das mesas, o pequeno Yuugi encara Heero, estranhando sua mudança repentina.

Já decidiu o que vai querer?

Acho que eu quero um hambúrguer.

O piloto japonês chama a garçonete e faz o pedido:

Me vê um hambúrguer e um refrigerante.

E você? Não vai querer nada? – Indaga o menino de cabelos espetados.

Estou sem fome.

Ah, não! Se você não comer, eu também não vou. – O rei dos jogos bate o pé. Já sei! Vou escolher para você. Uhm... Deixa-me ver... garçonete,eu vou querer também uma pizza com milk –shake de chocolate, por favor.

Humf!

Depois de muito reclamar, Heero acaba cedendo aos apelos do jovem.

Sem que ninguém se desse conta, o piloto do Wing Zero se vê observando o pequeno duelista.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Não entendo porque estou agindo assim, querendo agradá-lo o tempo todo."

Hum... E então... Heero? Tá gostoso? – Pergunta o pequeno ignorando os pensamentos confusos de seu amigo.

Sim. – Responde o outro sem demonstrar conotação na voz.

Alguém já te disse que você parece um robô?

Um?!

Hihihi. Sabe Heero, sério desse jeito, você até parece alguém que eu conheço.

Como assim?

Uhm...Deixa pra lá...

Longe dali...

Ai, o Hee-chan está demorando tanto. – Reclama o americano. Ah, até que enfim. Hee-chan por que demorou tan...

O garoto de tranças engole seco ao ver o parceiro entrar na casa ao lado de seu arquiinimigo. Curioso sobre o que o menino falava, Duo se esconde e apenas os vê se despedindo um do outro.

Obrigado, Heero! Sabe, apesar de tudo, eu me diverti bastante.

Humf!

De súbito, o pequeno abraça Heero deixando-o de uma cor indescritível. Após dar boa noite, Yuugi sobe para o seu quarto, deixando na sala um Heero vermelho e confuso, e um Duo furioso.

Do nada, o piloto 02 surge dando um grande susto no parceiro.

Duo! Está querendo me matar?

Te matar?!Quem... Eu???Imagina. Eu passei o dia inteiro preocupado em te ajudar a encobrir o crime e você em vez de eliminar aquele moleque, o leva para um encontro. Acha que sou idiota?

Crime? Duo, você bebeu?!

Se esqueceu que ele destruiu a Sra.Yuy?

Foi você quem o provocou! – Acusa o Soldado perfeito.

Eu??? Ah, então agora eu que sou o culpado! Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, EU JÁ ESTARIA MORTO em vez de sair para passear com você, não é?

Duo, boa noite! - O jovem piloto deixa o estressado Shinigami falando sozinho e vai dormir.

Ah, então é assim não é, Hee-chan?-"Cabeça de porco espinho você não perde por esperar. Em breve você irá conhecer o verdadeiro Deus da morte."

CONTINUA...

NOTAS DAS AUTORAS: Espero que tenham gostado e sentimos muito pelo atraso!

Por favor, comentem.

Sua opinião é importante!


End file.
